Without limiting the scope of the present disclosure, its background will be discussed with reference to gemstones, as an example. Gemstones such as cubic zirconium and silicon carbide, commonly known as moissanite, have become more readily available and more indistinguishable from real diamonds. As a result, the market is flooded with moissanite which is passed off as diamond. Advances in instruments and techniques are required to authenticate diamonds and prevent fraudulent and mistaken sales.